


Small Piece of Fate

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica hates taking tests</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Piece of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> written for [cotton_candy_bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)

She looks at the little piece of plastic and feels a million things squirm and coil in the pit of her stomach. Fear, hope anticipation, promise, dread, longing, uncertainty and a kind of hunger she is afraid to name. 

It's white. It makes her think of purity, which is stupid. Purity is not what brought her here it is in fact the very opposite thing, the turning away from purity, that landed her here in this cold bathroom staring at a little plastic window trying to talk herself into doing this. Erica is truly , deeply terrified for the first time since she took the bite. 

Her phone vibrates against her hip and she looks at it. A text from Boyd. Fuck, _Boyd._

“Where are you?” it reads

'The bathroom' she texts back.

Her phone rings.

“Did you get it?”

“Yes.”

“.....”

“I didn't do it yet.... I'm scared.”

She hears a quiet tap outside the door and lets herself smile a little. The big idiot is standing on the other side of the door texting to make sure she's okay. It is no mystery to Erica why she feels about him the way she does. No one has ever cared so much for her.

She opens the door and looks at him. What ever he sees in her face makes him pull her into a hug. “What ever it says we'll be okay” he whispers in her ear.

She wants so bad to believe him, so she closes the door and sits down to pee before she loses her nerve.

Erica opens the door before she has even finished buttoning her jeans, and hands him the little plastic stick, not wanting it anymore. It holds too much of her fate, it burns her fingers and steals her breath. Erica works very fucking hard to be the toughest wolf in the pack. She is strong and fast and terrifying and she knows it. But right now she needs Boyd to be stronger than her. She loves him a little more because he never hesitates, just takes the test from her and pulls her face into his neck. She waits surrounded by his scent.

She hears a sound off to her left and turns her head a little to see who or what it is. 

Derek is standing at the top off the stares watching them, leaning against the wall, just looking. He lifts an eyebrow and she knows it's asking permission to stay. She nods a little and he settles against the wall to wait. It makes her feel better to know he's there, her alpha.

The alarm on Boyd's watch beeps, but Erica doesn't move, can't look. She needs him to do it. She loves him because he gets that too.

He moves a little, turns his head to get a better look at the stick. 

“Shit.” He says quietly and Erica can't decide if it's relief or terror she hears in his voice. 

“It's a no.” Boyd tells her.

She feels so many things in the moment. No. It's a no. No baby. Huh. Damn. The most shocking thing is the disappointment she feels.

She lets Boyd throw the test away and goes for a run.

 

She comes back when it's dark. Boyd is at work. Issac is upstairs studying, Derek is sitting on the couch reading. Waiting for her.

She sits down heavily beside him, sweaty and tired and a little sad. He pulls her in close and just holds on for a while. 

 

“You could, you know. If you wanted.” he tells her. As if the idea isn't the stupidest thing he's ever heard. “I bought a big house for a reason.”

The thing that has made Derek _her_ alpha in the end is that she can tell him _anything_ and he wont laugh or blow her off. He doesn't always agree with her, but he always hears her.

“ I.... I don't know if I could do it. If I would be good.” She doesn't have to tell him the idea that she might screw a kid up forever terrifies her.

“ Erica. You would be a _fierce_ mother.”

She laughs at that, because that's the problem right? What if she is _fierce_? Not soft enough, not kind enough, doesn't know how to love them. She asks him that, afraid of the answer but needing the truth and knowing he will give it to her, her alpha.

 

When Boyd gets home she's in bed waiting for him. He smiles softly at her and she thinks maybe he has the things she might be missing. 

“How are you doing?” he asks.

She looks at him and feels her face soften. And hopes. Hopes she can be enough and that Derek is right.

“I want a baby.”


End file.
